


You are mine

by kittiekaty



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: #Asami's gentle side, #I love sweet happy stories, #Smut, #Sweet, #akihito is Asami's kitten, #confession, #fluff, #nickname, #possesive asami, #protective Asami, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: This is a little story about how over-protective and possesive a curtain Asami Ryuichi can get about a little kitten called Takaba Akihito.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys, after a loong period of time I wrote something. Lately I have become really obsessed with finder series and especially with Asami x Akihito pairing. I hope you will like the story :D

Chapter 1 : You are mine  
It was a normal day like usual for the young journalist, Takaba Akihito, at least he thought so. He got a call from his boss that there is a scoop that he should give it a go since it involves big names of the underworld and politicians.  
He was one of those few journalists, who was really into this kind of stuff and even the high risk of danger that it involved, did not really discourage him. On the other hand, he was more than hyped about it being chased and getting away with the highest prize and satisfaction.   
….  
It was like 6pm and Akihito was hiding on the rooftop of one of the warehouses. He was kneeling and looking around if something suspicious was about to happen.   
According to the information he received there should be a meeting about some drug dealings between Japan’s biggest yakuza groups.   
It was getting darker and nothing was going on. It was kind of suspicious, since the deal should take place in less thana few moments.   
Akihito sighed in annoyance. He was kind of stressed yet pissed that maybe he was just lured here out for nothing. That made him mad, because there were better things to do than this.   
…   
After a few moments, Akihito sharpened in instant as a limousine was getting closer to the warehouse and stopped in front of it. The door opened on the passenger side with a tall man in an exquisite and expensive coat stepped out from it.   
He zoomed in to see who it was. The man tilted his head in Akihito’s direction and smirked. Akihito froze in the spot. The man was no one else than the biggest and most powerful crime lord of whole Japan, Asami Ryuichi. He is well known for the large mesh of clubs across Tokyo. And, according to his information, he also is involved in drug dealing and gun trafficking not just in Japan but also China and Russia.   
Akihito could not believe that from all those corrupted politicians and yakuzas he had encountered, he would come across the crime lord himself.   
But he had no time for reaction since a big hand appeared in front of his face with a large white handkerchief and less in a minute, he was already unconscious.   
The last thing that crossed his mind before losing ground was that it must have been a trap and he fell for it.   
…..  
Since that encounter with that bastard a good half a year has passed. Yet Akihito couldn’t bring himself not to think about it, what has happened when he woke up at his penthouse, naked in his very own bed.   
That smug face on that bastard face, when he took him against his will at least he was convinced about it, yet his own body had betrayed him and gave into the pleasure of that mysterious and dangerous man, was something he was determined to wash off it at all costs.   
Akihito since than met that bastard twice. To his humiliation and irritation, it was that idiot who saved his ass from being killed and run over by a truck. And of course, he had to pay Asami with his own body in return for saving his miserable life.   
He didn’t know if that man was doing it out of fun or something, but it was just too much. The way he looked at him, those hungry golden orbs were literally eating him alive.   
Just a mere thought of it, made him shiver. Akihito shook his head in disbelief. “Why on earth I am thinking about him? He did such cruel things to me and yet all I can think about is, is his eyes, his body, his scent that makes me lose my mind. And those lips, oh my lord. Those sinful full lips, which were intoxicating me and putting my whole body on fire, were just too much.”  
He was sitting on his bed. The sudden excitement, which ran through his body like a lighting made him aroused. All his blood was slowly gathering in his lower region of the body.   
He could feel how uncomfortable his jeans have become. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up. “Are you lonely my kitten?” A husky baritone voice could be heard on the other side.   
“What the hell? What do you want bastard?” Akihito snapped back.   
“I just thought maybe, you should want some company for today.” He said with that typical playful yet serious tone of his.   
“No thanks, I am doing just fine, alone.” Akihito said, trying to stay calm. But with Asami it was really a hard thing to do so.   
“Hm… I am not really convinced my kitten.”  
“Who the hell are you calling kitten you damn bastard.” Akihito was getting really pissed off. And Asami liked it when Akihito was all fierce and irritated, yet he knows that this is all just an act.   
Since he knows that what he is like when he is under him, how he is consumed by him as he takes him and fucks him into oblivion giving him and himself the ultimate pleasure.  
“You are really a kitten, Akihito. You may be all fierce and can stick out your claws and hiss, yet when I am near you, you melt and purr like a real kitten, who wants to be patted.”  
Akihito was beet red. That bastard, who dare of him calling him a kitten. He will show him.   
“Th-that is not true, you bastard.” He blustered. Asami smirks. How he looked forward to seeing his kitten, to play with him and make him scream his name in the most powerful orgasm he was going to experience. Just the thought of it made his pants tight.  
“Shall I show you that I am right, hm?” he bit his lip.  
“No thank you. You better stay where you are.” He said.  
“Too late my kitten, I am already on my way. Until then, better behave.” And he ended the call.   
Akihito was beet red. His face was literally burning, his cock was even more twitching in anticipation.   
“O fuck… that dam yakuza, who the hell he thinks he is?” Akihito mumbled under his nose.  
….   
It didn’t take long, and the crime lord was already knocking on the door. Takaba jumped out from his bed in surprise. His heart was beating like a locomotive. He wasn’t sure what to expect from that man. But he had a feeling it will end up like those previous encounters with him being fucked into oblivion and then left with those half-assed feelings alone the other day.   
On one side he was angry and furious and ready to give him a piece of his mind, yet on the other side, he was anticipating what will he do to him. He had to admit, that even though he was a bastard, he knew more than well how to pleasure people in a way that Akihito couldn’t understand that was possible.  
With shaking hands, he slowly opened the door just to be met with those burning golden eyes, which were full of lust and desire.   
O shit. He cursed under his nose. Those eyes were literally captivating him and eating him from inside. Intention clearly could be seen there. He was here, because he wanted to have some fun time with him.   
At least he thought so.  
His cheeks were burning up. He could feel how his body was setting on fire just from those intense glares the other radiated towards him.   
Asami saw how Akihito was reddening like a tomato. He was amused by that, since he was prepared that he would be greeted with insults and accusations and protests, yet he all gets was a shy little kitten standing in front of him.   
“Miss me kitten?” he asked with his playful baritone voice.  
Akihito tilted his head to the side, mumbling something opaquely.   
“Why would I?” he asked, avoiding looking into the crime lord’s eyes. 

Asami smirked as he saw that tent in the blonde’s pants, which was getting painful an even a little patch could be recognize on the surface.   
“Hmm… maybe …” and without any warning he stepped closer and stroke him through his pants. Akihito let out a surprise moan in that sudden touch.   
“What the hell…” he made a step backwards but Asami was quicker and grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close, wrapping one of his big hands around him in the process.   
Without any more words, Asami cupped his chin and lifted it up before sealing his lips with his own. That freaking kiss. Akihito was cursing himself for letting that bastard to do that. But those sinful lips were just so alluring and so tempting to be tasted.   
He was struggling with himself while Asami was literally devouring his soul with that passionate and deep kiss. He has never kissed him like this before.   
Akihito made two steps backwards allowing Asami to enter the house before quickly shutting the door close behind him.   
As soon as the door closed, he pinned Akihito to the nearest wall with one leg between Akihito’s shaking ones.   
They broke the kiss. Their gaze locked together. Their heartbeats could be heard on miles especially Akihito’s. Both could see that endless need, desire for each other in the other’s eyes.   
“You look really cute right now my little kitten. “Asami whispered into his ears sending shivers down Akihito’s spine. That low, lustful voice of his made Akihito crazy. Just hearing his breathing near his ears made him bit his lips.   
Asami was just too good at this and Akihito knew that he has already lost. Giving into this man’s touches and kisses was too strong to resist. He should resist him, he should push him away, it is just that it is impossible for him to do so. Asami has craved himself in every fiber of his skin. His touch was something he was longing for too long to be now denied of.   
He did not really care anymore. His dignity and resolve were already gone out of the window. His mind was too occupied with the man in front of his eyes.   
Without any more to say he wrapped his hands around Asami’s neck running his fingers into his dark silky black hair. He pulled him closer and closed the distance between their lips sealing them in a deep and wanton kiss. 

Asami smirked into the kiss. He was so amazed by the blonde, who at first was rejecting him, cursing him and now he was the one who initiated the kiss and even do not want to let him go.   
While kissing, Asami grabbed one of his legs lifting the blonde a little pushing himself closer to the younger, their groins brushed against each other. Akihito broke the kiss by the sudden feeling of Asami’s more than evident erect cock brushing against his own. He tilted his head back at the sudden friction of pleasure going through his body like fire.   
“Oh, my kitten, you will be the death of me one day. All I could think of today was about you and your sexy ass and moans, how you would be wrecked under me and lost in pleasure. “Asami whispered into Akihito’s ears in that low lustful voice of his.   
The younger male almost came in his pants just from those simple words. His cheeks were literally on fire burning with such intensity that it was almost unbelievable.   
“You bastard…” Akihito spluttered as he tried to regain his self-control, but it was all in vain, because that demon in front of him was just too good at what he was doing to him.   
Asami raised one eyebrow at his kitten. “What?”  
“You are not fair…” he murmured as Asami’s one hand was caressing him on his back with such gentleness that it is sending shivers down his spine to his core, wanting him to be caressed by those more and more.   
“Am I not fair? How is that possible? He asked as his licked his way from Akihito’s ears nibbling and biting it lightly, making the younger male moaning under him.   
“Hm… by coming here like the big boss claiming what is yours, turning me into a total mess and then leave like nothing happened. That is something what irritates me to the core of my being you know. Plus, that smug face of yours is just dam annoying.”   
Asami’s hand which was caressing his back was now down on his ass where he grabbed those irresistible buttocks into his hand and squeezed them hard, leaving an obvious dark mark behind.   
Akihito let out a surprise yelp at it.  
“You think so? Shall I tell you what I think of is not fair?” he asked as he was slowly exploring Akihito’s neck.   
“Akihito did not say a word at it. 

“You are damn unfair my little kitten, because you know how tempting and how delicious you are and yet, you go around in those ridiculously tight jeans, which perfectly show off your butt to everyone. Just the mere thought someone else looking at you make my blood boil, wanting to kill anyone who dares to even to touch you. You do not really know what kind of drug you are to me. “He says as he slowly pulled Akihito’s t-shirt up and with a ones smooth move through his head tossing it somewhere in the corner.   
Akihito’s eyes widened in surprise at his words. He cannot be serious. That is just surreal to be truth. That the most dangerous man in Japan could be even a slightest bit jealous.   
Now that the t-shirt was gone Asami had the perfect approach to those pinky nipples which were indeed in need of attention.   
Akihito gulped and groaned as Asami without warning started sucking at one of his nipples.   
He couldn’t believe that he gave into him that easily. He would be blaming himself for this later, that for sure. Yet he did not give a fuck about it. It was already too late for struggle and resistance anyway. His mind was clearly already occupied with that bastard in front of him.   
“Wrap your legs around me.” He ordered. And Akihito did it as he was told wrapping his legs around his worked-out torso and waist.   
…  
10 min later and with no clothes on anymore, Asami laid Akihito gently down on the bed with him towering above him. He could see the younger’s eyes filled with lust and desire. He watched him carefully from his head all the way down to his toes not missing out a single part of that delicious body beneath him.   
Akihito felt like Asami was eating him alive with his gaze and with the way he was looking at him. It made him shiver and even more self-conscious.   
“What are you looking at idiot?” he asked with his face furiously blushing from embarrassment as the older male was watching him.   
“I just cannot take my eyes off you, that is all. You look so beautiful and so sexy. All I want to do is be here with you all day, slowly devouring your whole being, marking and claiming every inch of your body as mine. “He whispered into Aki’s ears as he leaned closer, pressing his hot body against the blonde’s one.   
Akihito tried to cover his face with his hands. It was so embarrassment to hear those words. Especially from him.   
But his hands were swept away immediately by those big hands. “Do not hide your face, my kitten. You look really cute, when you are blushing.”   
“Shut up, I am not cute.” He snapped back at him. He turned his head sideways trying to hide his face, but it was all in vain.   
“Yes, you are, my stubborn kitten.”   
“I am not your kitten, idiot.”

Asami chuckled. “You are mine and mine alone, kitten. To prove it to you, I will make sure to engrave myself so deep inside you that you will not forget about it. “   
To prove his words, he began to nibble on his earlobe, neck, shoulder sending jolts through the younger male’s body. His hands wondering all over his body caressing it as gently as it was fragile porcelain.   
Asami kissed his way down from Aki’s shoulder, chest stopping by those perked and fully erected nipples. He bit them, sucked on them like they were kind of delicious candy making the younger blonde moan and groan. His breathing became erratic, some drops of sweats could be recognize on his forehead.   
Akihito felt his whole body already burning as Asami continued with his exhaustively ministrations.   
“Fuck…” Akihito spluttered as he felt that sinful mouth of Asami around his rock-hard cock, slowly engulfing in that incredible wetness and hotness of his mouth.   
He tilted his head back in the sudden pleasure which was paralyzing his whole body thanks to that skillful tongue and mouth of Asami. He licked his shaft from the bottom till the top even skillfully behind the foreskin causing Akihito to moan out loudly.   
Dam bastard. It felt too good to be real. Akihito’s mind was already mushy and all he could think of was the pleasure he was receiving from the older male. Asami with a satisfied smirk continued in his conquering of the younger’s body. While he was sucking and licking his shaft, one of his hands wandered between those round butt-cheeks, making circles around that twitching little hole.   
And then without any warning he pushed one of his fingers inside that hot cavity of the blonde’s ass.   
Akihito jerked his back as he felt Asami’s finger making his way inside causing him a slight pain. But that pain vanished as quickly as it appeared as he slowly pushed his finger more inside exploring that hot cave of his. 

His pace was firstly slow and gently letting Akihito to adjust to the feeling having something moving inside of him. Asami could feel as he was still working on his shaft that Akihito was slowly building up his climax as his cock was dripping pre-cum and swelling intensively.   
He let the hot shaft slip out from his mouth licking that sweet pre-cum of from his cock before moving up to Aki’s mouth to kiss him senseless.  
He added a second finger to the first one, scissoring inside and stretching that tight hot cave for his large throbbing cock, which was so hard and so ready to for the main course.   
He did not break the kiss until he was sure that Akihito was prepared enough for his cock. He was on his own limit too. He could not wait any longer to bury himself inside Akihito, to ravish him, to wreck him, to fuck him hard into that dam mattress.   
As their lips parted, both were trying to catch their breath, before Asami leaned closer to Aki’s ear and whispered.   
“I cannot wait any longer my kitten. I am so hard and so ready for you that I swear that you will not be able to walk for the next couple of days.” He whispered in that low baritone, which made Akihito shiver with anticipation. 

“Just do it, you idiot.” Aki said as he felt Asami’s head brushing against his entrance.   
“As you wish, my kitten.” And with that he made himself comfortable between Aki’s legs, one of them ended up on his shoulder giving him a better access to that pinky twitching hole. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of the younger male.   
Akihito jerked his back and let out a loud mixed cry. Asami tried to hold back a growl but it still managed to escape his mouth. Even if just his head was inside, he could feel that incredible sensation that could not be explained by words.  
“Oh, god just the head is inside, but I already feel like I will come in instant. You feel just too good, too hot and so wet. I barely can hold myself back, my kitten.” He said with that lustful voice of his.   
He waited a minute to calm a little down and let Akihito to adjust to the feeling having him inside before slowly sinking in inch by inch till he was all the way inside.   
Asami let out a loud almost animalistic growl as his cock was engulfed in that tight hotness of Aki’s ass.   
Akihito was biting his lips as he tried to not be too loud with his moans and groans. It felt a little painful as Asami was getting further inside of him, yet somehow that pain almost in an instant vanished as he hit his prostate.   
“Oh… fuck…. You are so big…”   
“and you are so fucking tight and hot that I am already losing my mind.” And with that he pulled himself out, letting just the head inside before with a long languorous slide he pushed himself back.   
Akihito tilted his head back as Asami began to fuck him with that monstrous throbbing cock of his, making him scream out in pure ecstasy as he hit that little bundle of nerves inside.   
“Oh, my lord…” was all he could say before Asami picked up the pace of his thrusting. His hands both grabbed the sheets beneath him so tight that he was surprised that it has not torn yet.   
Asami put Aki’s leg down on the bed and leaned closer so their faces were inches away their hot breaths mixing. Asami locked his gaze with Aki’s. They both could see that passion, desire, love in the other’s eyes. Even they never say a word of affection towards the other they knew that the affection, desire passion was there.   
Asami fucked him good and hard as he promised, making Aki moan and scream as loud as he could. He did not give a dam about neighbors, if he could, he would listen to Aki’s moans all day long.   
Both knew that their climax was unavoidable as Asami’s pace became even more fierce, Akihito felt that his body could not take it any longer and so with a sudden jerk of his whole body he screamed Asami’s name in most unbelievable orgasm he had in a while.   
Hot string of white fluid spurted out covering his and Asami’s stomach with it. Asami grind his teeth as he felt his cock being painfully wrapped by those thigh muscles.   
One last thrust into Aki’s already boneless body and he come deep inside of him, letting out a satisfied growl.   
….  
Few minutes later both were lying on the bed, trying to calm their breathing and gather their thoughts together. Akihito was so worn out that he could not move a single muscle and so he let himself be pulled into Asami’s tight embrace.  
Which was quite a surprise since he has not done it before.   
“How was it? Do you still feel lonely, my kitten?” he asked teasingly.   
Akihito’s face was red again in an instant. “Shut up… and it was as always mind-blowing. Thanks to you I will not be able to go to work tomorrow, so you better take responsibility.” He admitted lying his head on Asami’s chest wrapping one hand around his waist. It felt incredibly warm to be so close to the crime lord even he does not want to admit it out loud. He felt safe and protected from anyone who wanted to harm him. 

“Do not worry, I will. One day off does not seems so bad, I guess. “  
Akihito looked at him in awe. “You do not tell me that you want to spend the day with me?” and he buried his face into the older male shoulder hiding his embarrassment.   
“Of course, I want my kitten, since I was the one who made you immobile for the time being let me help you out.” And a lustful smirk appeared on his face.   
Asami looked at him and when he saw those beautiful hazel eyes watching him with awe and curiosity and affection in them, he was speechless. And that was something that has never happen to him. No one had ever made him like this. Just Akihito. His Akihito. His and his alone. No one else can touch him, to lay a single hand on him.   
He tightened his embrace not wanting Akihito out of his arms ever again. Today he convinced himself that from now on he would do anything he can to protect this little kitten in his arms at any costs. He does not care if he needs to kill or steal or deal with another crime lords, he is ready for it. Akihito’s safety became his prime priority from now on. Even the younger will have his piece of mind about it but he knows that he will eventually understand it later.  
He looked down on Akihito, who was already sound asleep as he falls asleep due to Asami’s calming heartbeat. He felt safe and loved. He even tightened his embrace around Asami’s chest, nuzzling his head further into his broad chest.   
He gently stroked Aki’s face with one of his hands. In that moment he did not care about anything but him.   
He gave a light kiss to his forehead whispering “Good night, my Akihito” before he fell asleep with the most valuable treasure between his arms. 

…..   
TBC… :D


	2. Being loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami slowly realise how important his little kitten becomes to him ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, have some fluff :) Asami just can not help himself when it comes to Akihito :) I hope you guys will like it

Chapter 2 : Being loved  
The sun was slowly but surely rising. The birds were chittering outside their typical melody. Akihito unwillingly opened his eyes for a bit before shutting them again. He hated when the sun was shining directly in his face. He wanted turn on his other side, but strong arms made it impossible as he felt like he was encaged but in the good terms of course.  
He opened his eyes to just to be met with those golden eyes of that smirking bastard. He was irritated that he again gave into that shameless pleasure of the man who was holding him tightly against his chest.  
“Good morning, kitten.”  
“Good morning my ass, you idiot.” Akihito snapped at him as he tried to free himself, but all his efforts were futile as that iron grip of the older male was just unbreakable.  
“Already so fierce, my kitten?” he asked in amusement. He knew that when Akihito wakes up, he would throw some of his typical invectives on him. He found it rather amusing and cute.  
“Drop that stupid nickname already, you jerk. I am not a kitten.” He looked at him with an urge to punch that smug face, but for his unfortune, his body did not really want to cooperate with him. And so, he just let out a loud pout and laid there still hugging Asami. He somehow just felt so good in his embrace that he did not want to end it.  
Asami chuckled.

He looked down on Aki’s head still leaning against his chest, his blonde tousled hair hiding those beautiful hazel eyes from him. With one hand he slowly swept those phew strands of hair away to have a better look at that angelic face of his. He was uniquely beautiful boy in every aspect. Akihito felt that intense gaze of Asami on him, but he let it slide this time. All he wanted was to rest and just to feel those strong protective arms around him. Normally he would have already thrown a tantrum about, what the hell he thinks he is, and what is he doing with him is totally wrong, he is not a plaything to play with and then to be just thrown away. Yet just the mere thought that Asami stayed here with him put him at ease and made him smile.  
For Asami, it was the first time, when he did not wake up alone in the bed. Usually, he would leave a long time before the other would even notice it. He was not really the cuddle type of person. He preferred to keep the distance between him and his partners.  
He was not really into having stayed in the same bed with others after he had his fun with them. But with the blonde he felt the total opposite. Something had changed in him. He never felt the urge to cuddle and protect someone as he did now. 

He felt that he wants to spend every moment with that little kitten of his. He wants to feel his body on his own. To feel that maybe someone cares about him not for his money, power and connections but for himself, even though there is a quite dark side of him that is like an anchor on his back pulling him into the deepest part of hell.  
His previous partners, where all predictable when it came to their priorities. All they ever wanted was to climb high on his back and use him for their own benefit. And Asami knew it and therefore he never kept them for too long. One of two nights and that was it. He got bored easily with them.  
But with this little brat, it was different. Even if, he was quite reckless, carefree and easily got into troubles, he was also really proudful and never wanted to be pampered by the older man. He went berserk when he just mentioned the word money in front of him. He was total furious about it when he tried to get closer to him with money which resulted his attempt in total failure.  
It made Asami wonder, what was that he wanted from him if not money and power he had over half of Japan. He knew that taking pictures of him while dealing with his rivals of the underground was what cause them to cross each other’s path. 

Even, if he is not enthusiastic about Akihito sniffing around his underworld businesses without putting his life in danger just to take some corrupt politicians and dealers down to make money, he cannot just tie him up and put him in a golden cage for rest of his life, regardless how tempting that option sounds and how would it spare him a lot of headaches and unseen obstacles to be cleared in staying with his two feet on the ground safely, he couldn’t do that.  
It would just put out the fire of this literally adrenaline like sensation of chasing his kitten, that he does not hide anymore. It made him feel like he was on a hunt and Akihito was the ultimate prey he needed to hunt down and then consume it.  
Akihito was a troublemaker yet, his lively and fighting spirit was something that even Asami was envious of.  
He stroked his hair gently. He was fascinated how his mono-tone cold days, when he was just doing his usual businesses, some of them ending in a bloodbath with numerous politicians paying the price for even daring getting in his way, turned into more heated and more adrenaline full thanks to Akihito’s participation.  
However, it must be told that, Asami was not the man of the kind who thrives in killing people out of entertainment. Killing is the last possible option he is forced to reach out when there is no other solution to settle things and get rid of annoying bugs and rats out of his territory. He is well-known in Tokyo, especially in the underground world, that he is a hard guy to crack, and touching things that are his property means instant death for those who dares to do so. 

He is possessive, he is cruel, he is emotionless most of the time but now, he felt that with Akihito he can show him his true colors. That poker face mask, he wears like 24/7 melts away immediately as Akihito is with him. He just can not hold onto his famous iron self-control he usually does anymore.  
They stayed in the same position for a good while enjoying each other presence, before Aki spoke up.  
“Isn’t there a meeting you should be attending already?” and he looked up at the older man curiously.  
“it is fine, I already took the day off, so do not worry about it, kitten.” And he took the cellphone from the bedside table and dialed Kirishima’s number.  
“Kirishima, today I will not go to the office. Clear my schedule for today. If there is something urgent, please take care of it for me. I do not want to be interrupted.”  
“Yes sir. Is there anything else?” the secretary asked.  
“Oh, please send a car to Akihito’s apartment and clear Akihito’s schedule for today. He is not in a state to attend work.”  
“Yes sir. As you wish.” And with that he ended his call. Akihito rolled his eyes.  
“I told you last night, that I will take care of you, did not I?” Asami asked with a smirk on his face. He was so looking forward to it. Nursing Akihito sounded kind of fun.  
Akihito’s face was burning up. He tried to hide his face in Asami’s chest, but his chin was captured by Asami’s hand and lifted, so his eyes were locked with the crime-lord’s.  
“You cannot be serious, bastard. “He tried to roll to the left side of the bed but Asami was not really letting him go anywhere.  
“Let go, I need to take a shower” he protested. Asami sighed and let Akihito go in the end. But before that he managed to steal a quick kiss from the blonde.  
Akihito turned over, pushing off the blanket of him. He slowly put down one foot then the other. But as soon as he tried to stand up, his legs gave in and he felt to the ground with a loud “Au”.  
Asami quickly stood up, walked around the bed, reached out a hand for Akihito and helped him to stand up.  
Akihito’s face winced as he straightened his back. “You jerk, thanks to you I will not be able to sit for days.” He said annoyingly. That bastard did not have mercy with him last night. However, it was worthy.  
Asami chuckled. “Yeah, yeah… blame me all you want, but who was the one moaning and screaming to fuck you hard and good?” he replied with that typical smirk, which was Akihito driving mad. He watched the younger getting tomato red in his cheeks. He must admit it, he found it incredibly adorable.  
“That…t-that is not true” he stuttered and turned his head to the side.  
“Shall I revive your words from last night? Hm…” he asked as he came closer and pulled Akihito into his arms, his lips immediately attacking his neck, marking and biting, leaving more than visible bite marks behind. 

Akihito let out a surprise moan as he felt Asami’s hot lips on his skin. He was sweaty and covered in cum, his body still over-sensitive from the previous actions.  
“S---st---stop it…” he tried to push himself away from the older male, but his iron grip was just too strong.  
“No can do my little kitten. Since you need to refresh your memory, I will gladly help you out with that.”  
Another moan escaped his lips as Asami continued with his assault of Akihito’s skin.  
After a while he stopped and smirked triumphally as he saw Akihito’s eyes was filled with lust and desire, his lips slightly parted and temping to be kissed. He bit his lips.  
“Shall we continue this in the shower?” and without waiting for the answer he pulled the younger to the bathroom. Where again their bodies did the talking. Their moans and groans were the only thing which could be heard all over the apartment.  
….  
Two hours and like four rounds of passionate and intensive sex later, Asami decided to take Akihito back to his penthouse. He did not want to leave anything to chance, since he knows if someone get to know about Akihito, the young boy will be in danger. And that is something that Asami will not allow to happen. NEVER.  
However, Akihito was not too happy about it. Yet as he saw Asami’s intense and dangerous look, he gave up and sighed in irritation.  
“If that what you want, then … “  
Asami glared at the blonde, who was putting on his shoes and his favorite hoodie. 

“Have you packed all the things you need? I know that you are not fancy of luxurious penthouses and stuff but please….” And he came closer and hugged Akihito from behind.  
“I just want you to be safe. I want to make sure that nothing happens to you. Since you are becoming part of my life now.”  
“Yeah sure. But I am fascinated that you are still wasting your time with someone like me. I do not understand.” He shook his head still a little confused about Asami’s sudden change of mood.  
Asami chuckled.” I am not wasting my time, on contrary I am enjoying it still I can. I will show you want I meant, but later. Now my only focus is you. And of course, having you in the penthouse for me is much practical and less stressful, since I will know that you will be safe there.”  
Akihito was taken aback by those words. Something has changed in Asami and he can feel it. Suddenly he became more protective and obsessed.  
But it applied for Akihito himself. He wants more to know about the man behind is back. He wants to know what kind of person he is in real life not through those numerous gossips and badmouthing that is going on.  
But he also feels that feeling inside of his heart, that he has not felt before. The feeling of being important for the other person. He did little know if Asami felt the same, but he was sure that Asami was not that cold-hearted bastard with that stone-cold mask on his face as the first time they met.  
A little smile appeared on the younger boy’s face. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this whole moving in thing and stuff but also it excited him that he finally will have the all-inclusive chance to see the true colors of the most dangerous and richest crime-lord in Japan.  
He turned around in Asami’s embrace to face him, before he seals his lips with his in a slow, passionate kiss.  
….


	3. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is doubting what is going on. he became even more doubtful when Asami holds him tight and say words that he would normally never say. Is this real or just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my ... here you go guys. I hope you like it. I couldnt help just to write this chapter full of sweet innocent moments between the two lovebirds. The next chapter will be a bit more spicy :P :D :D 
> 
> Okay time to hide in my cave :D

Chapter 3 : Is this real?   
Akihito could not believe it, what was happening. Three days ago, he was just sitting in his apartment and doing his job editing photos and writing a story about it. And now he was sitting with the most powerful and respectful man in whole Japan together in his ridiculously fancy limousine on the way to the penthouse.   
He did not really know what to think about this whole situation. And the man in that expensive three-piece suit was not making this situation easier. He gave Asami a quick glance before turning his head towards the car window. 

He could barely hold back a chuckle. This whole situation was so absurd and just so unreal that he let out a giggle.   
Asami watched the blonde with a rather confused look on his face.   
“what is so funny, my kitten?” he asked calmly. How Akihito hated when he called him like that.   
“how many times I have to repeat myself to drop that nickname? And what is funny you ask? The whole situation is funny, since I still not believe it how in the hell, I ended up here with you, you know.” He spoke.  
Asami smirked. “You need to admit that you could not resist me.”  
Akihito raised a brow at that remark.” Do not think of yourself that high, bastard. You did not leave me any other option, and you know it. So, you better watch your mouth.” He said, but a clear giggle could be heard.   
Asami smirked. How he loved that side of his kitten. He had to say that he has just won the jackpot of his lifetime. And now that he is within a reaching distance, he will not let this one in a life-time chance to slip through his fingers.   
Without any warnings he reached out for the younger and pulled him closer, causing the blonde yelp in surprise. Their eyes connected in an intense glance.   
Words were not necessary. Not in this case. They knew exactly, what they were craving for. Their lips sealed in a kiss. A slowly tender kiss.   
….  
The ride to the penthouse did not take long and before they knew, the car had already stopped in the underground garage right in front of the elevator.   
Souh, who was driving, stepped out from the car and go around to open the door at Asami’s side. Asami stepped out with Akihito right behind him. Asami possessively wrapped his hand around his waist. Akihito blushed deeply.   
“Good afternoon, Asami-sama.” One of his guards greeted him by the elevator.   
Asami and Akihito stepped into the elevator. The door shut behind them as Asami pushed for the button on the left side of the elevator.   
In instant, Akihito felt his heart started to beat faster in his chest. Asami’s hand still on his waist tightly.   
Akihito was never this nervous in his life like right now. And Asami could feel the younger trembling. He tightened the grip around his waist.  
“Relax, you do not have to be afraid of anything.” He said with a gently voice.

“Easier to say than done, you know.” Aki mumbled his cheeks burning with embarrassment.   
Asami chuckled. Even if the temptation to ravish the blonde here in the elevator was alluring, he holds back.   
They will have their fun surely once he has assured the blonde that the decision to come here was the best for his well-being and safety.   
This penthouse features the best security system in the whole town. the whole thing is linked up with cameras and sensors, and do not allow anymore except for the owners   
The elevator stopped at their floor. Akihito could feel his stomach being filled with butterflies. He reached out to Asami who just smiled at him gently, his hand intertwined with the blonde.  
“You will like this place.” He said causally as he walked towards the door. He let Akihito go to be able to fish out the key from his jacket pocket.   
With a loud click the door opened. He let Akihito to enter first. The blonde dryly gulped and with unsure and shaking legs stepped in.   
“Holy shit” was the first thought as he stepped into the apartment. 

“Do you like what you see?” the crime-lord asked as he watched the blonde’s facial expression changing from being surprised to captivating. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind them.   
“Must say that you have a quite good taste. “Akihito admitted. Even though he was here once, but under different condition. He shivered by the thought of it.   
Asami hugged him tightly. “I know that your first time here was for the punishment of sticking your nose into something that you shouldn’t have and I ….” His voice cracked “I took it out on you. I am regretting it, every single day. “He leaned his head on Aki’s shoulder nuzzling up against his neck. Aki felt Asami’s strong body against his. He could feel how tense he was.   
No one else has seen him like that. He has never shown his more vulnerable side to anyone. He has never felt the urge to show any kind of kindness or gentleness towards anyone. He was known for his cold-heart manners and emotionless status.   
His dominance, his strength was unquestionable. His cold-mask, black heart was, what was typical for him most of the time. He never let anyone to close to himself, because he knew that they were never after him but his money. 

Except for this little, fierce punk in his arms. He was total opposite to the ones he had met before. He turned his life upside down and without realizing it he has twisted him around his little fingers like nothing.   
“I am dreaming or something?” he asked himself as he let himself be held by those protective warm arms. He was sure that this must have been a dream, otherwise he could not understand that sudden change in Asami’s behavior. And the affection he was endowed with. The protectiveness, the gently gestures, the kisses he is engulfing him is something that he finds somehow strange, yet it felt so good to feel being loved by someone. Yes love.   
Even either of them will admit it yet, what connects these two souls is love. And Akihito could tell by the way Asami has changed his behavior, his gestures and the fact that he even put his business meetings aside just to be with him, making him realize that big bastard is serious about him.   
He would never cancel his meetings no matter what. He was to pedant in this perspective. He was stereotypical kind of workaholic. His only joy was in doing prosperous business with numerous famous politicians and crime-lords from foreign countries. Especially China and Russia. 

And therefore, it was quite shocking that he would all cast it aside for Akihito, even if it were just for a moment. But for Asami it was worthy. More than worthy.   
After a few minutes, Asami unwillingly loosened his embrace and straightened up. “Shall I show you the rest of the house?”  
Akihito blushed. He could not help it. Every single time Asami speaks, he blushes as if it was an automatic reaction.   
“It sounds as a great idea.” He said, slowly undoing his laces on the shoes and carefully taking them off before entering the space-full living room.   
The living room was quite spacious and had a huge grey sofa-bed in the center with a typical coffee table made from glass. Also, a huge white carpet was laid down under that coffee table. It was so soft for the touch, that his cheeks went even darker red, as the possibility of having sex here came up to his mind.   
Asami smirked. “What are you thinking of my little kitten, hm? You are already so naughty, and we are just in the living room. But do not worry, we will have some fun here too. “  
“Shut up…” Akihito snapped. “How did you even know that….”  
“I know, your face went beet red when you looked at that carpet. “he teased.   
“But I know a much better place for our fun.” 

And with that he grabbed Akihito’s hand and pulled him towards the master-bedroom.   
“is this really happening? Is this for real?” Akihito was questioning himself all the way to the bedroom.   
Asami let the younger boy to enter first with him tightly tailing behind.   
Akihito stood there for a minute and looked around. The room, where their first had sex, where Asami took him against his will, claiming his body as a result for saving his butt and a reminder that he should not get involved with the businesses he was dealing with, to get a good scoop for the newspaper. That time Asami was not considerate or anything of that kind. He took what he was aiming for and then just let him be. Not even daring giving him a chance of defense or being apologetic. None of it.   
It took him some time to recover, to let those things to sink deep inside of him, to locked away the pain and the shame. But it was useless, since his work made it impossible not to bump into that cruel man from time to time.   
….  
Those shameful memories hit him hard and vividly as their happened just yesterday. His whole body began to tremble. Asami immediately came closer and hugged him tightly in almost a suffocating embrace. With one hand he was caressing his arms, slowly and gently soothing his body. 

Akihito closed his eyes and leaned against Asami’s broad chest. They did not say a word. It was not required. All Akihito could hear was his and Asami’s sped up heartbeat. He was sure that those sinful and shameful memories will be over-written by those large hands, with those tempting lips of the man, who was the cause of all his problems in the first place.   
“I know that, this place was the witness of something cruel, something that I would most likely erase it, if that would be possible. I will not forget those hurtful eyes of yours, those tears that I know, I cause them to appear on your beautiful face. You have no idea, how many nights, those memories were haunting me, making me feel worse than I have ever felt in my life. Even if I known for my cruelty and that I kill people, yet hurting you was the worst thing I could possibly do. That time I was just a cold- hearted yakuza, who did not want to have his name be tarnished and be seen in every newspaper across the country. I was so obsessed with being rich, being successful that I did not see the true values of life. Until I met you.   
I was in conviction that nothing else matters just the money, power and success. Then when I met you, I realized that maybe not everything can be bought by money. You have no idea how much of influence are you having over me. I find myself totally lost when it comes to you. I want you, I want to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you every day. I want you to shove you off to the world. I do not care what the others would say. You are mine and mine alone. And no one will ever dare to touch you. I can assure you of it.”   
Akihito’s heart skipped a beat, as he listened to Asami’s words. Attentively he turned in Asami’s arms, so he now was facing him face to face. Eyes locked with those golden ones.   
His mouth opened slightly in shock as he saw what he has not seen in those eyes before. Passion, love, gentleness, possessiveness all those feelings that he would normally never show to anyone and even he would doubt that he is capable of such things as feelings. 

Akihito reached out one of his hands to touch his face. Asami closed his eyes the moment his hands touch his face. Leaning into the feeling of that warm hand gently holding his face.  
“Is this really a reality or it is just my mind pulling a cruel game on me. Because I just can not believe what you have just said.”  
Asami opened his eyes just to look into those lovely hazel eyes of his kitten. “Yes, it is, my kitten. This is our reality and what I said, I mean it. Every single word of it. From now on, I will protect you no matter what. I will proudly show you off in front of the whole world if it necessary. I will not hide you and deny that you are my partner. I will do anything within my power to make the others understand that playing with my partner will cost them dearly.”  
Akihito dryly gulped. He was taken aback by those promising words from his now lover.   
Asami cupped Aki’s chin up. “I want you so badly, Akihito. All of you. Not just your body, but your soul, your heart too. Even if it will take some time for those wounds in your heart to over-write them, but I am determined to achieve that at all costs.”  
He leaned closer so their lips were just few inches away. He could feel the need to kiss those tempting rosy lips of his lovely kitten.   
And that happened. He closed his lips with his own in firstly a slow, tender kiss, but as their proceeded, the kiss was turned into more passionate and slopy one.   
….  
TBC


	4. re-start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami makes sure that Akihito's bad memories will be replaced by more pleasurable ones :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D There you go some shameless porn ... cause why not :D :D I just could not resit ... I hope you will enjoy it

Chapter 4 : Re-start  
The kiss was intense, was full of unspoken feelings. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, he knew that he was captured for good. The way Asami was kissing him, holding him like he was the most precious thing, he was ever holding in his arms. He felt so safe, protected and loved that there was no other place he wanted to be in this moment.   
When their lips parted, he investigated those burning golden ones. Their breaths became more frantic.   
“Just relax Akihito and let me pamper you. Let me hold you in my arms, let me help you to over-write those dirty, shameful memories. Let me replace all those bad memories with more pleasurable ones. This day will mark the day when we truly become one. This will be the day when everything truly begins between us. Like a re-start.”   
Akihito leaned his head against Asami’s broad chest, eyes closed and just listened to Asami’s gently and comforting words. 

Asami kissed Aki’s hair as he was holding him tight against his chest. He was determined that no one ever will lay a finger on him. And that he will make sure that he does not suffer from anything. Even if he would throw tantrums and declaring that he can manage on his own simply fine, he will still make sure that his kitten will have everything that he wants.   
They stayed like that for quite a while before Akihito looked up at those hungry eyes. He knew that what Asami just said he mean it. There was not a single doubt about it. He just still cannot believe that he was the one that Asami chose as his partner.   
He could have anyone he thinks off, yet here he was, a simple photographer, who to be honest was the one who was snooping around his businesses and affairs which resulted in the fated encounter with the most powerful man in Japan. So, he cannot say that he is innocent in this. If it was not for his thirst for hunting down corrupted politicians, and drug dealers, he might never be able to meet him.   
“I just cannot describe what I am feeling right now. It is just so unreal that I need to convince myself that I am not hallucinating or something. From all the people you chose me. I just cannot believe it. How can it be even possible?” 

“It is possible, because you were the only one, who could catch my attention. You are the only one, who managed to bring such emotions and feelings out of me that I have never felt before. The excitement, the possessiveness of having you by my side at all costs. You are the only one, who makes my days brighter. However, your troublemaker side is the only thing I am worrying about because you are just too naïve most of the time and risk too much for your job which results in you taken captive.”  
Akihito let out a loud pout, but a smirk appeared on his lips. “But you as a true hero, do not let me die and rescue me, even if you should not have bothered with me.”  
Asami chuckled. “Of course, I would save you no matter what. Since you successfully turned my life upside down and managed to ruin some of my business as well. Yet I cannot bring myself to be pissed of you. Not after I had the ultimate chance of having you at my mercy and have a taste of you. You are like a forbidden fruit that I cannot resist and makes me crave for more and more.”  
Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing, but they did not care. Akihito’s hands maneuvered from Asami’s waist to his chest and began to unbutton his jacket and waistcoat. Asami copied Akihito’s movement and began to unzip the hoodie and slowly pushing it to the side. 

As their lips separated, they did not waste time and helped each other to get rid of their clothes.   
Few moments later, they were stark naked and looked at each other with such a hunger and desire that it could be sensed on miles. The air was electrifying, the lust and desire written all over their faces.  
Asami pulled the younger closer to him, so he could feel how hard and how desperately he wanted him. Their breaths mixing together as one.   
Aki let out a sudden moan, as he felt Asami’s erect cock brushing against his. Their lips met again in a fervent kiss. This time Aki’s hand wrapped around Asami’s neck pulling him even closer. His fingers run into those silky black strands of hair playing with them lightly.   
Asami’s hands wandered up and down on the younger slender hips caressing it with such gentleness and such carefulness like he was made of porcelain or something. He could feel how Aki’s body shivered from the mere touch of his fingers on his hot pale skin.   
His hands stopped by the younger ass. That ass was just the mere perfection. It perfectly fit into Asami’s big hands. For the crime lord, it was enough when Akihito unconsciously wiggled that in front of him, and he was turned on in instant. 

He grabbed those beautiful but cheeks and with a swift motion lifted Aki up, who automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. Their eyes still locked with the others. The burning flames of passion and love all clearly reflected in their eyes.   
Both were on the verge of their self-control. Slowly Asami walked around the bed with his little “package” in his arms, his gaze fully glued to Aki’s all the time.   
The younger let himself be carried by his lover as he weights nothing to the bed. He was laid down carefully on the bed.  
His hands tightened around the others neck, not wanting to let him go. He even pulled the older male closer, so their lips met in a heavy kiss. Asami smirked into the kiss.   
He was pleasantly surprised with Aki’s change in behavior. As he was more honest and open with his needs and desire. He felt how the younger’s body jerked against his trying to gain any friction.   
As they broke the kiss, Asami moved from his lips down to his jawline, further down on his neck, kissing and biting it, leaving more than visible marks behind. He needed to mark that skin to make sure everyone will know that this fierce kitten is off the market for good.   
Akihito threw his head back as he felt Asami’s lips assaulting his neck, shoulder, chest, where he played with those pinky nipples. Firstly, he just gently licked them, before he bit them slightly causing jolts of pleasure running through Aki’s veins.   
How he loved hearing Aki’s moaning under his touches and kisses. He was literally addicted to it. He would not mind listening to his moaning and groans all day long.   
He moved further down to his neglected cock, which was already changing color to almost painful purple, with pre-cum leaking from the tip. He gently kissed the tip before licking up that delicious pre-pre-cum from it. 

“Hm… delicious…” he said as he licked his lip savoring the taste of his lover in his mouth.  
Akihito was already lost in the whirl of pleasure, his body already giving into that incredible sensation which burned with such intensity that it was consuming him all up. And all thanks to the man, who manage to capture him effortlessly and made him submit to his touches like nothing.   
Even he was a bit of upset of himself that he let his guard down in front of him so easily and let the man do what he wanted with him, yet he did not care a bit about it anymore. Not now when he was touching him, kissing him and caressing him as his most precious thing in his life.   
And then it happened. Asami took his swelling cock into his mouth, his skillful tongue licking from the bottom to the tip and backwards, while with one of his hands was already massaging between his buttocks, gyrating around that trembling entrance into Akihito hot and wet hole.   
Akihito could not hold back any more moans, as Asami was blowing him with such ease yet so perfectly like he was doing it 24/7. He knew more than well, how please his partners. Yet it was a rare occasion that he went down on someone.   
Or better said, it never happened before Akihito. He is the first and of course the only one, he would ever do it to. When he felt Aki’s, muscles relax he inserted one of his fingers inside making his lover cry out in a loud groan. 

“Ah…AH…” all he could formulate in this state now. His mind was already mushy, his eyes blurred with delight.   
He slowed down with the sucking; he did not want to Aki come before he prepared properly. When his third finger went in, he picked up the pace and did not give Akihito a chance before the younger came hard into Asami’s mouth, who gladly swallowed that hot stream of his lover’s semen.   
He removed his fingers, causing Akihito to moan out in frustration of sudden emptiness.   
Asami moved up to his face and gave him a quick kiss, letting Akihito to have a taste of himself. He was not a fan of tasting his own cum but when it was mixed with Asami’s tobacco and whiskey taste, it was not that bad at all.   
Asami looked at him with a predatory look since he was also on the verge of losing himself.   
“I want you, so badly, that I am afraid that I will not be gentle anymore. The urge to be buried inside of you is so unbearable that I am already losing all my restrictions. “And to prove it he straightened up so Akihito could see his huge swelling cock ready to fuck the shit out of him and make him sore for days.   
Akihito’s breath was erratic, his face was sweaty, his eyes blurry and his mind in different dimension so he barely heard what Asami said. But when he saw that monster cock ready for him, he bit lips in expectation. 

Even, he knew that Asami was huge, he wanted him in him right here and now. And to show how much he wanted him he spread his shaky legs widely apart, giving him the perfect view of his twitching hole, which was almost screaming at Asami to come and fill it up with his cock and fuck him into the mattress.   
Asami dryly gulped. He was dancing on a tiny ice, and with that sudden move from Akihito that ice shattered into pieces in seconds. He instantly nestled between Aki’s legs comfortably, his hands on each side of Aki’s head letting out a loud almost animalistic growl.   
“You sure know how to make me lose my control. Now just relax and let me love you till morning.” He said with a low seductive voice, which sent shivers down on Aki’s spine.   
Aki just nodded and watched as Asami firstly just brushed the head of his cock against his entrance before he slowly pushed it in.   
“AHH…” a loud half cry half moan left Aki’s lips as he threw his head back against the pillow.   
“Oh god, you are so wet and so hot and still so tight.” Asami commented as his cock was slowly disappearing inside of his blonde lover, who was even more vocal than before.   
When he was completely inside till his hipbone met Aki’s hot flesh, he leaned closer. With one hand he grabbed Aki’s hand and brought up to his head and stretched out behind intertwining their fingers in the process. 

He gave Akihito some time to adjust of having him inside before he began to move. They lips met in a fevering kiss. Tongues battling, breaths mixed.   
Asami broke the kiss. “Sorry, kitten but I cannot hold back anymore.” And with that he gently pulled almost out from Aki before slamming back with such a force that it made Aki arched his back with a loud pant escaping his lips.   
“Oh my …” All he could splutter as Asami began to thrust mercilessly into him. Their eyes on each other, their lips just inches away from each other.   
Sweat drops were trailing down on both faces as their breaths became more uneven.   
Aki was so unaware of himself that he has not noticed that his body was moving on its own into the rhythm of Asami’s thrusts.   
Asami felt that their climax was dangerously close and so he took Aki’s aching and neglected cock and began to stroke it in the rhythm of his thrusts.   
It did not take too long, and Aki came hard covering their chests with his warm cum. Asami felt Aki’s muscles tightened around his cock, almost suffocating it. A quite loud growl left his lips as he thrusted one last time inside Aki filling him with his hot seeds. 

As their orgasm worn out, he carefully pulled out and laid down next to Aki, pulling Aki into a tight embrace.   
Aki gladly let himself to be pulled into Asami’s arms, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s broad chest.   
His arms are the only place, where he can feel safe and protected and the only place where he wants to be. From now on till their old days if the circumstances will allow that of course.   
Asami kissed Aki’s hair before tightening his grip. “You are mine and mine alone, Akihito. Remember that. From today on this will be our little world, where no one will be allowed to enter. Just me and you. Your safety will be my priority. No one can mess with what is mine. And especially not with my partner. “  
Aki looked up with his lips slightly agape as he was taken aback by those words. “Do you mean it?”  
“Of course, I mean it, my kitten. Or better said my dear boyfriend.” And he smiled at Aki with a genuine smile that he has never ever showed to anyone. Aki blushed heavily and his jaw dropped not able to formulate a coherent word. 

He was left mute. And that was something that with Akihito was almost impossible. No one could make him shut up, except for this man beside him.   
He was furiously blushing which Asami found quite adorable. His kitten was blushing. “Did I manage to make you speechless?” he teased slightly.  
Aki pouted and stuck out his tongue at his now called boyfriend. Asami’s words were slowly sinking in, hitting him hard into the face and heart. “Shut up… it is just that…”and he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. His heart almost jumped out of his chest.   
Asami chuckled. “Do not hide your face, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” He said with his calm and gently baritone voice.   
“Easy for you to say. For me it is just unbelievable what is happening. I am still in the process of coping up with this whole thing. But I know one thing that, you are the only one I want. I want you to know better, to be by your side no matter what. Even if I not on the same level as you, the last I can do is support you, in hard times and in good times as well. And this place in your arms is from now reserved only for me.” He spoke as he was drawing circles with his fingers on Asami’s chest and stomach. 

Asami run his finger through his hair. “I can assure you, that you are the only one I will ever hold in my arms. I do not want anyone else but you. No one can replace you, no one.”  
Aki looked up into those golden orbs, and without any further words he moved up took Asami’s face into his hands and sealed their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.   
When their lips parted, a mischievous grin appeared on Aki’s face. His hands slowly travelled down on his lover’s body till he reached his half-erect cock and gave it a tentative stroke.   
“It seems someone had not enough.” He teased.   
“And someone needs to have his ass to be pounded so hard that he would be immobile for the next whole week.”  
And with that he grabbed Aki and pulled him into a kiss before switching positions.   
“I just hope that you are ready my kitten, the night is still young.” He warned him with a devilish smirk on his face.  
“Bring it on, bastard. What are you waiting for?” Aki snapped back before he pulled him closer and attacked his neck leaving a clear bite mark behind.   
….  
TBC …. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it it took me write like days and I was blushing furiously while writing, this pairing is killing me but the next chapters will be quite normal so :D 
> 
> See you next time guys


End file.
